The wishbone of poultry has long been recognized as a symbol of good luck and a ritual is normally played at the dinner table in which two persons normally grasp the ends of the legs of a wishbone and pull away from the central head portion. The recipient of the longer leg portion, the leg and head combined, is considered to be "lucky" and his or her wish is popularly said to come true. Although clearly, this amusement ritual has no scientific basis, it is nevertheless a popular game. The present invention employs the popular concept of the wishbone but provides means enabling the recipient to obtain a prize, not just make a wish. In its preferred embodiment, the device comprises a comestible; however, alternative, non-comestible forms, even including those made of precious or semi-precious materials may be utilized.